


you got me hypnotized (i'm feeling so obsessed with you)

by Madfalldyn



Series: you're poison [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Intercrural Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Klara rides Victor's face, then lets him fuck her thighs in return.
Relationships: Kurara | Klara/Masaru | Victor
Series: you're poison [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808884
Kudos: 21





	you got me hypnotized (i'm feeling so obsessed with you)

**Author's Note:**

> I've got it bad holy fuck I can't stop writing Klara

“C’mon, I’ve been working  _ really _ hard lately, I think I deserve some special treatment,” Klara says, winking. Victor isn’t sure why she always takes this approach, acting like she has to coax him into doing things for her, when he always jumps at the chance. Since the two of them got together, he’s wanted little more than to see her happy, as difficult as that might be at times.

“Yeah, you’re getting better every day! You definitely deserve it, so… what did you have in mind?” Victor asks, wondering what it’ll be this time.

“Ah, well, it’s not something you’ve done before. At least, not like this. I’d like it to be a surprise!” Klara answers, and Victor knows he’ll be in for something. Klara has introduced him to countless new ways to please her, and many to please himself. Before her, he was woefully inexperienced, but she’s quickly molding him into the partner she wants.

“Okay, what do I need to do?” he asks, going along easily.

“Just lay down, and shut your eyes, I’ll take care of the rest!” Klara orders, though her tone is sweet and easy going, Victor knows it’s more an ironclad command than a request. A command he follows, laying back on her cot, and shutting his eyes.

He doesn’t try to peek, even as he hears Klara shuffling around. He tries to piece together what she’s up to, listening to the sound of fabric shifting, guessing that she must be undressing. As much as he wants to look, to open his eyes just a bit and check if he’s right, he doesn’t want to upset her by disobeying. Klara can be scary at the best of times, and Victor prefers keeping her as happy as possible.

“Alright, I’m ready!” Klara announces, and Victor’s heart begins to race. He doesn’t know what she’s planning, why that announcement alone is enough to thrill him, but he can’t wait to find out. The bed creaks, as Klara climbs on as well. At first, the two of them wondered if the Dojo’s flimsy beds could handle the weight of two people at once, but they’ve tested it time and time again. Klara moves along the bed, and from the direction her weight is shifting, Victor can tell she’s nearing his face. “You can take a peek now, dear.”

Victor opens his eyes, slowly, not sure what to expect. He can tell Klara is close from the weight next to his head, but the last thing he expects is to have her cunt so close to his face. She’s still a bit off, not close enough for him to feel her heat or anything, but she fills his vision. He looks up, his eyes meeting hers, and she winks at him again.

“Pretty nice view, yeah?” she asks, before giggling. “You’ll get an even closer one soon.”

“Y-yeah,” Victor answers, already feeling his body react. Klara’s got one hell of a body, and seeing any part of her so close to him is a thrill. With his assent, Klara inches forward, shifting her knees closer to the top of the bed. As she moves, she gets closer and closer, and Victor can now feel the heat of her body coming off of her. Still, she moves, until she’s mere inches away from his face. The scent of her fills his focus, and her body is all he can see.

“You’re gonna make me feel amazing, right, Victor?” Klara asks, and he doesn’t bother answering. He can already tell what she’s got in mind, and this isn’t the first time he’s eaten her out. It’s a favorite for her, maximum pleasure for minimum effort, and if that doesn’t sum up Klara’s ideal, Victor isn’t sure what would. Usually, though, she’s the one sitting or laying down, it’ll be different with her taking charge. 

For a moment, Klara hesitates. She knows Victor is probably eager to get started, she can even feel his breath on her, but she never misses a chance to remind him who is in charge. It’s hell on her, waiting even a moment with how excited she’s gotten, but it’ll be worth it. Finally, she lowers herself the rest of the way, settling her cunt onto Victor’s face. Immediately, he pushes his tongue into her, eagerly tasting her arousal as he explores her. Of course, this won’t be all on him. Klara could just let him eat her out, it wouldn’t take her long to come from that alone, but she has much more fun in mind. She reaches down, grabbing hold of Victor’s hair, and pulls him up, burying his face in her. She begins rocking her hips, grinding her cunt down against his face, even as she pulls him up, riding his face, thinking of nothing but her own pleasure.

Still, Victor does his best to put in whatever effort he can. It’s difficult with her moving so much, using his face to get off, but whenever he has the chance he drives his tongue inside of her, doing his best to please her. He can hear her moaning, whimpering, going to pieces as she gives in to pleasure, and it’s enough to drive him mad. He’s been hard since he first opened his eyes, but being used like this does nothing to calm him down. He can only hope Klara will help him get his own relief in the end, but doesn’t really mind if she doesn’t. It’s not going to take him long.

Klara thought this would feel incredible, and she is pleased to find she was right. Being eaten out is great, especially with how earnest Victor is as he tries to earn whatever praise he can from her, but this is something else. It’s not that Victor is  _ bad _ or anything, quite the contrary. By now, she’s taught him quite well, only slightly frustrated by how quick of a learner he seems to be with everything. No, it’s more that being in control, having his hair in her hands, grinding against his face like he’s nothing more than a tool for her to get off… it’s an incredible rush, and one she doubts she’ll ever get used to. Perhaps it’s a bit more work than she likes, and it’s not something she’ll crave every day, but this won’t be the last time she rides his face.

Especially not with how effective it is. In only a few moments, she’s barely holding on. Victor hasn’t slowed in whatever efforts he can manage, and Klara shows no sign of slowing either, pushing herself as far as she possibly can, trying to hold out for as long as possible against her inevitable climax. Finally, she reaches her limit. In spite of herself, she cries out Victor’s name as she comes, knowing that if any other students have retired to their quarters they’ll surely hear the two of them. It’s not that she minds, she rather likes letting everyone know she’s got Galar’s champion in the palm of her hand, it’s more that screaming his name isn’t the best look for her. She definitely doesn’t want him getting a big head, after all. 

Even after she comes down, falling still as she pants from her efforts, Victor continues exploring her with his tongue, eager to taste her pleasure. It’s enough to keep the waves of pleasure rolling over her for a bit longer, but she finally pushes up, rising off of him. She leans back, sitting on his chest, admiring her handiwork. Victor is a bit of a mess, covered in sweat, and a mixture of his saliva and her arousal that has been smeared all over him. And yet, he’s smiling up at her.

“You look an absolute sight, dear,” Klara teases, reaching back behind her. It’s not hard for her to find Victor’s erection, and she takes hold of him. “Wow, you enjoyed yourself though, huh?”

“Yeah,” he admits, gasping as she pumps her hand up and down his length. Even through the shorts of his dojo uniform, it feels incredible after how long he’s gone without contact. “Thank you, that feels great.”

“Oh, well, honestly I’m a bit tired,” Klara says, dropping her hand. “Riding your face was a workout! I need to lay down, so get up.”

Victor stifles a whimper, as the contact ends so abruptly. But, always aiming to please, he gets up. Klara lays down, facing away from him. She didn’t bother pulling her shorts back up, and soon glances back over her shoulder at him.

“Ugh, you look like a kicked puppy. I’m not going to just leave you hanging, ‘kay?” Klara says, “You can fuck my thighs or something, go crazy.”

Victor doesn’t need any more encouragement, and quickly works to free his cock. Klara shifts a bit, so that she’s laying on the very edge of the bed, and he comes up behind her. This way, Victor only has to crouch a bit to position himself, and he does so easily. This isn’t the first time Klara’s let him use her body like this, and truth be told, she kind of likes it. Seeing how excited and desperate he gets for something so basic? It’s delightful.

And sure enough, as Victor lines himself up and pushes his cock between her thighs, he sighs happily. It’s a tight fit, wonderfully so, and she’s still a bit slick from riding his face earlier. He is just below her cunt, and can feel the heat coming off of it as he thrusts between her legs. Each time he slams into her, he bounces against her ass, loving the soft feeling of her body. It never takes much for him to be in heaven when it comes to Klara, and he’s come to love fucking her thighs. They’ve certainly been a focus of his in the time since he’s known her, hardly able to take his eyes off of them, especially with how her thigh-high socks dig into them ever so slightly. 

As expected, he only lasts a moment or so, thrusting between her legs frantically, before he’s tipping forward in one final thrust. Usually, he would try to pull out, to finish in a cleaner way, but he’s lost himself completely to passion for the moment. With a groan, he comes, his seed spilling between Klara’s legs, and onto the bed in front of her. He puts out a hand, bracing himself against the wall as he catches his breath, before finally pulling back out from between her legs. 

“You had to come right on my bed, huh?” Klara asks, sighing. “Did you do that just to make me sleep in your room tonight?”

“I… I didn’t mean to…” Victor says, still not fully recovered.

“Well, it’s fine if you did, but you could have just asked,” Klara says, huffing. “Make sure you’ve got that cleaned up for me as soon as you can, though, ‘kay? I know that’s no trouble for you, since you’re such a good boy.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Victor mumbles, already looking forward to sharing his tiny cot with her tonight.

“Ma’am? Ha, I never get tired of that!” Klara says, grinning. “You like being wrapped around my little finger, hm?”

“I love it,” Victor says, thinking of how easy it would be to say just a little more. He’s already known how he feels for a while now, but actually telling Klara is another matter entirely. For now, he’ll just keep trying to be her good boy. Eventually, he’s sure he can make her fall for him. After all, he’s still yet to lose a battle against her. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
